Coma White
by Jazza-44
Summary: Teenage Brian Warner meets a new girl in school. Jessie Talon. She is bright, funny, and into everything he is. They begin to fall for one another. She shows him a song she's written (early version of Coma White). But will he lose her when the group at school containing Populars and Jocks run her down and leave her on the side of the road to die?
1. Lunchbox

**Chapter 1 - Lunchbox**

There was a new girl in school. The cafeteria was buzzing with the news of a strange new girl starting a third of the way through the year…in eleventh grade. Brian glared out across the cafeteria, surveying all. The popular girls and the Jocks had quieted somewhat and were peeking occasionally at the corner window to Brian's right. He raised a curious eyebrow as his cousin, Chad, sitting next to him, elbowed him in the ribs.

Annoyed, Brian turned to him. "What?" he asked harshly. Chad said nothing. He just pointed down the length of the cafeteria to the corner window that had the 'populars' all animated. With a resentful sigh, Brian leant forward. In the corner window seat was a girl…that Brian had never seen before, and he felt his mouth go dry. Dark red hair hung in loose curls to down around her shoulders, framing her pretty face, heeled black boots, slender legs clad in dark blue jeans, studded black belt hanging off one hip, and, under her black leather jacket, a tight-fitting _Black Sabbath_ shirt.

When Chad finally spoke, he sounded as if he was in awe of her. "So, whataya think?"

Brian stared at her longer than was technically necessary to make his assumptions. "Damn…" he eventually said, eyes slightly glazed over. "Is that the new girl?"

"Yep." Chad nodded. "She's something, isn't she?!"

Brian nodded as he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, two of the popular girls, cheerleaders, rose from the laps of their individual Jock's and headed towards the new girl.

This time it was Brian who nudged Chad in the ribs and nodded towards the two. As Chad smirked Brian muttered, "This should be…_interesting_."

**...**

Jessie Talon stared blankly out the window beside her, wanting desperately to be anywhere but where she was. She'd already had two red-neck looking boys from a younger year ask her who'd died. Idiots. A loud bang echoed around the cafeteria over the chattering voices of students only pretending to eat, and Jessie, reluctantly, looked towards the commotion.

Some poor kid had been tripped near the large centre table…which looked to be populated by only Jocks and Cheerleaders, so there was no doubt why the kid had been tripped. He scurried away from the table with the remainder of his lunch and made towards his friends. To get to them, he had to pass her. He looked up at her as he drew nearer. He was a classic geek with thick, Buddy Holly-style glasses and clothes his old-school religious mum had obviously picked out for him. He looked terrified of her. She couldn't really blame him, bad days like today tended to make her look perpetually angry…and therefore scary. He looked down again as he walked past, eyes glued to his trainers.

Jessie felt sorry for the poor kid; he had to be only in seventh grade, so she spoke to him, "Hey kid," she raised her eyebrows at him when he stopped and turned slowly, terrified, to face her. "You okay?"

The kid half looked over his shoulder, then at his shoes, then, finally, at her. With a small, nervous smile, he nodded. "Yeah, fine…happens all the time."

"Hmm…" Jessie frowned at the ground for a moment. It was the same. No matter where she went, the majority ruled…and they were cruel. Well, whilst she was here, she might as well make a friend…if only for her mothers' sake. She looked up with a half-smile of her own. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be any good at calculus and trig at all, would you?"

The kid smiled proudly and nodded. "Yeah. I do advanced trig and calculus…my teacher has me doing twelfth grade stuff at the moment."

"Would you mind helping me out with my eleventh grade problems?" Jessie asked with a friendly smile. "I'm absolutely rubbish at both and I need someone to tutor me…I mean, you're probably a busy guy but-"

"No, I could…help out a bit." He looked at her nervously again.

"I'm just asking you to help me understand it, not do it for me." Jessie stated, her face blank again. "I can do it…I just need some help."

The kids smile returned. "Okay…um, when?"

"Ask your mum if you can come over to mine some time to help me out." Jessie shrugged. "When we've sorted that you can come home with me the days my mother gets me from school. Sound okay?"

"Sure." The kid was ecstatic.

"So, what's your name, kid?" Jessie asked looking him up and down carefully. He was shorter than her, which was hard to do, but it wasn't by much.

"Jayden…" he finally replied. "Jaden Holbrook."

"Well, Jayden Holbrook, I'm Jessie…Jessie Talon." She eyed him as he looked back towards his friends. "Well, go on then, enjoy your lunch, and we'll talk more. Okay?"

The kid, now known as Jayden, scampered off like she'd just yelled at him. She shook her head, amused, and eyed the centre table again. They were peeking at her and whispering now. Idiots. She turned away from them, intending to look out the window again, when her gaze fell on a boy, a few metres along from her, leaning casually against the wall of glass that made up the west wall of the cafeteria, staring at her in the curious manner all new things invoked in people. She inclined her head towards him slightly, acknowledging him, and then proceeded to look out the window again.

At the edge of her peripheral vision, she noticed him nudge the boy seated next to him and point in her direction. She sighed and leant her head against the wall behind her, one arm resting on her bent knee, and snuck a peek at the other boy. He had long-ish black hair and a tall, thin frame…grey jeans and a _David Bowie_ t-shirt. He was probably the closest thing to a male equivalent of herself she would find here in Canton, Ohio.

A soft, polite cough somewhere close by, brought Jessie out of her reverie. She turned and looked up to her right. Two cheerleaders, going by their uniform like apparel, were looking down at her, smiling politely but not saying a word.

"Can I help you?" Jessie raised a quizzical eyebrow in their direction and waited patiently while they giggled. Not another practical joke, please!

"We were just wondering if you'd like to come sit with us." The sweet-faced brunette replied kindly. She really did look sincere…

"Yeah, instead of being by yourself…you know?" her fellow blonde cheerleader added.

"I don't think that would be wise." Jessie replied honestly.

Both girls frowned. "Why? Don't you like us?"

"No, I like you just fine…I just don't reckon you'll like me when you get to know me. I'm not great company to be around anyway. I think it's for the best I stick to myself or freaks like me." Jessie gave them both a sinister smile, and they left…quite quickly.

Jessie smiled at their fast retreat. But that smile soon turned into a look of confusion and curiosity as the long-haired boy she'd been eyeing before stood and made his way over to where she was seated.

"…Hey…" he finally said, voice low and slightly gravelly.

"Hi." Jessie replied jovially.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked as he pointed to the empty space near her. She nodded and he sat quickly…he looked nervous and awkward as he spoke again. "I'm Brian."

"You got a last name, Brian?" Jessie smirked.

He gave her a small smile in return. "Warner. Brian Warner."

She nodded, smiling. "I'm Jessie."

"Got a last name, Jessie?" Brian asked her, a boyish smile playing around his lips.

Jessie chuckled. "Mimicry is the most sincere form of flattery…next to self-mutilation." He laughed with her. "Talon…Jessie Talon."

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi…" She smirked. "We've already done this bit…"

He nodded, both of them falling silent for a time. "So…"

"So?" Jessie encouraged.

"What did those two _Populars _want?" he asked as he picked at his black nail polish.

"I think they offered me a spot at the _cool table_." Jessie replied, her tone sarcastically implying the awesomeness of the offer.

"Did you accept?" Brian's voice was coloured with disapproval.

"Nope. I'm not '_Popular'_ material. And besides, they'd have made me into another little Jock-fucking clone of themselves." Jessie looked past Brian towards the centre table, voice hinting at the disgust she felt for those sitting there. "I'm not going to change who I am to please anyone. I like me, imperfections and all."

"Me too." Jessie looked at Brian with raised eyebrows as he hurriedly added, "I mean, I feel the same as you do…about liking being you…but liking me…oh, shit."

Jessie laughed freely for the first time in…she couldn't actually remember. "It's okay, I get what you're trying to say." She looked around Brian again, this time at the boy he'd been with. "Who's your friend?"

Brian looked over his shoulder and waved the other boy over. "This," he replied as the other boy joined them. "Is my cousin, Chad. Chad, this is Jessie."

"Hi, Chad." Jessie smiled politely, but movement behind the two boys caught her attention. She shoved Chad down out of the way and caught the apple she'd seen lobbed at their little congregation in the corner. It would have hit Chad in the back of the head. She stood and took two steps forward. The cafeteria was silent. Looking at the centre table, she spoke loudly. "I would _love_ for the cocksucker who threw this to raise his hand." She tossed the apple in the air and caught it again without looking at it. "Come on. You were game enough to throw this at someone with their back turned. Be game enough to own up to it the girl who caught it." She tossed the apple in the air again, catching it at the same time as her gaze fell on a raised hand.

Low mutters filled the cafeteria as the Jock she'd seen raised his hand higher. "I threw it."

Jessie nodded. "So you're the guy."

"Yep," he gave her a cocky smile. "I'm the guy."

Jessie nodded again. "You've got good aim. You definitely would've hit my friend here in the head if I wasn't here. Let me guess…baseball and football teams, right?" he nodded, gaining cheers from the rest of the centre table. "Mhmm… well, I put it to the esteemed panel, and by esteemed panel I mean the rest of the student body, that I think, seeing as you took a shot at us, I think one of us should have a shot at you and see if any of your friends can or will catch the apple before it hits your head." She turned to look out over the rest of the cafeteria. "Am I right?" For a moment, there was naught but silence…but then a cheer rose up from the oppressed masses that were sick of being bullied and losing their lunch money to jerks like the guy she was challenging. Jessie smiled. "Majority rules in my favour, it seems."

The Jock who'd raised his hand glared back at her. "But-"

"Yes, isn't life _tragic_?" Jessie gave him a sadistic smirk, and the guy ran. He actually ran. He bolted straight for the cafeteria doors. Jessie smiled again, aimed, and lobbed the apple at the back of the guys' head. It all happened in seconds. The apple left her hand, the cafeteria doors opened revealing the headmaster, the apple connected with the back of the guys' head with an audible _crack_, and fell to the floor clutching his head.

Jessie looked back at Brian and Chad as a cheer erupted from unpopular majority of the student body present, echoing around the cafeteria as the 'end of lunch' bell rang. She was pleasantly surprised to find Brian looking up at her with…was that admiration or lust?

With a hearty laugh, Brian stood and put an arm around her shoulders as he went to class with her. "I think I just made a new friend."

Jessie smiled up at Brian. "Me too." She looked forward again, their faces both going blank and the result had everyone scrambling out of their way. "Me too…"

**...**

**Hey guys! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**Much love,**

** Jazza ;)**


	2. White Trash

**Chapter 2 – White Trash**

_Four months later…_

Jessie slowly felt her previously impenetrable barriers melt away every time she was around Brian. He was the first decent person she'd met in ages… they'd slowly bonded over their mutual love of music; having similar tastes usually tends to help in that regard. She hadn't expected there to be anyone in Canton, Ohio that would like any of the things she did, and yet here next to her sat a guy who loved all the same things she did, had similar opinions to her own… it astounded her.

The two sat at the back of the park, hidden behind the bracken that encroached on the river bank where they were, listening to tapes of Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, Alice Cooper, Kiss, AC/DC, Iron Maiden, David Bowie, and Motley Crue. They were relaxed in that way friends are when they're enjoying each other's company without the need to talk too much… and that's when he asked.

"So, you never really talk about why you moved here…ever." Jessie looked sideways at Brian and, sure enough, he was looking at her.

"It's complicated…" Jessie shifted uncomfortably, the ease she'd felt before blowing away on the breeze.

"I'm sure I can keep up." He gave a reassuring smile and reached over, across the space between them, to tuck a loose curl behind her ear.

She looked at him, uncertain, then back the river. "It's kind of a depressing story."

Brian scoffed. "So's mine." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please?"

"Okay…" Jessie took a breath and, after not telling a sole since the incident, finally told her story.

**...**

Brian waited for her to begin, watching as she lay down against the leaf littered riverbank, not looking at him. "My mum and I… we've been moving around for a while, trying to find a place to fit in. It… it all started with my dad. He was a good dad when I was younger. He sent my older brother and me to a military school for ex-army officers. He was a great dad…except, he had quite an issue…with his temper. One night he'd had a fight with mum about sending my younger brother, James, to the military school with my older brother, David, and me, and he'd stormed out of the house in a terrible rage. Mum said to just let him get it out of his system…but he went drinking instead. When he came home he went after mum, hit her over the head with an empty bottle. Knocked her out completely. And turned his rage on the next person in the room…James."

Brian began to piece together what had happened, but he continued to listen. "I tried to get him to… to hit me instead of James…and, for the minute or two it took him to choke me into an unconscious state, he did…but he went back to beating James after. By the time he stopped beating my little brother, James had been dead for about half an hour…a neighbour had heard screaming and called the cops. My dad was arrested, charged, and imprisoned for aggravated assault, murder and attempted murder. That was in New Orleans. Then Mum, David and I all moved to Jacksonville, hoping that we would be able to move on…David moved on in the only way he thought he could…he hung himself. He'd gone out the night dad had gone mental and he blamed himself for the harm that had befallen us all…I found him swinging from the fan fitting in his bedroom one afternoon after school."

"I'm…sorry…" Brian didn't really know what to say. He watched her laying there on the cold earth, tears falling silently from behind closed eyes. "Have you ever talked about this before?"

Eyes still closed, she shook her head. "No…I didn't feel as though anyone would…understand…I guess that's stupid though, hey?"

"No, not stupid…" Brian saw a flicker of a smile flit across her lips. Oh, how he'd longed to kiss them…but, no, he couldn't think about that now…there was more to the story that had led them both here. "Where…where did you go after Jacksonville?"

"Louisville…then Maysville on the Kentucky-Ohio border, then Columbus, and then here. Mum likes Ohio…" Jessie replied when she finally opened her eyes.

"You don't?" Brian asked curiously.

"I didn't until I met you." He saw her eyes flicker to his nervously. "I mean, before I liked Florida and California better…we went there once when I was little…with dad…" she closed her eyes, silently contemplating how deep the grave she'd dug for herself was, no doubt.

Brian chuckled darkly. "That's quite the confession."

He watched her eyes snap open and fix on him in horror. "What?!"

"It's alright, I know what you mean." He turned away again; a little disgruntled that she wouldn't fess up that she liked him too.

"Brian…" he looked over at her again. She was lying on her side, head propped up with one hand, biting her lip nervously. He raised an amused eyebrow at her, watching as she looked down for a moment before speaking. "Why don't you talk about _your _family?"

He sighed. "I'll introduce you if you answer one more question."

"Okay," she sat up and scooted closer to him… close enough to rest her head gently on his shoulder. "Shoot."

"Why do you refer to your dad in the past tense?" Brian wondered whether it was because her family preferred to think of him as dead rather than acknowledge his murderous existence.

He felt her stiffen momentarily, but she replied. "A few months after David passed, there was a brawl in the prison courtyard area…one of the others broke his neck. Twisted it right around… I didn't go to the funeral…but, I kind of wish I had." She paused briefly. "You know? To say goodbye…but, that's life."

"Mmm…" Brian couldn't really think of anything to say. They both had pretty fucked up lives.

He watched her stand and go to the water's edge. She bent down to pick up a stone. Or, at least, he thought it was a stone. If he was honest, Brian was concentrating more on the round contours of her arse more than what she was doing…until she threw something and it hit something metallic…and a loud voice was carried to them across the water.

She turned back to Brian, face showing she really hadn't meant to hit anything, and motioned for them to both run. He jumped up and the both sprinted through the undergrowth, back through the park and crossed tow streets before they stopped. She looked behind them and then, satisfied they hadn't been followed, took his hand in hers.

"Come on then," she walked backwards as she tugged him along, a wicked smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Time to meet the parents!"

**...**

Jessie closed the door behind her as Brian called out to his folks that he'd brought a new friend home. He pulled her along a hallway and into the Warners living room. It was nice and cosy…just how typical, suburban people were always shown on television…but this wasn't fake like that. This was a home.

Jessie was brought swiftly out of her musings on the Warner family, when Brian pulled her down next to him on the lounge.

"Brian!" Jessie squealed in shock as she tumbled down next to him.

"Hello, hello!" Jessie jumped as she heard another voice. Her head snapped towards the sound. "Oh, you must be Jessie!"

Jessie smiled politely and nodded. "Yes, that's me. It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Warner."

"Oh, please, do call me Barb." Brian's mother smiled joyfully. "My, you're even prettier than he said."

"He talks about me?" Jessie's eyes widened in surprise before she turned to look pointedly at Brian. He was looking at his mother in the way all teenage boys do when they want them to shut-up; and Jessie laughed.

"Oh, yes. Between you and the music, that's all he ever talks of!" Brian's mother continued. "Would you like something to drink, you two? Or, should I leave you two love birds alone?"

Jessie balked. "I…I…I…" she could feel Brian laughing silently beside her as she floundered for a reply.

Brian slyly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. "Just for a few moments." Jessie saw Brian wink at his mother and she nodded, laughing quietly to herself as she left the room.

Jessie managed to slide off Brian's lap…mostly. He held onto her legs until she willingly draped them across his own. "Was that necessary?" she raised an eyebrow at him. Her eyes refocused on the man now standing in the doorway. "Is that your dad staring at us?"

Brian turned and waved. "Hey dad." Then he turned his gaze on Jessie again.

"This your girlfriend then?" Brian's father asked, a sly smirk Jessie had seen replicated by his son many times plastered across his face.

"Oh, no, we're not…" she looked at Brian curiously. "Are we?"

"Well, you certainly look at each other like two desperately in love teenagers." Brian's father replied as he came and sat in one of the armchairs opposite them.

"I was just saying the same thing, Hugh!" Brian's mother's voice floated into the room from the kitchen. "Oh, Brian," his mother began to ask as she came back into the room again. "Have you seen the rat?"

Jessie shuddered quite noticeably. "The…_rat_?"

Brian shrugged and squeezed her hand. "Should be in his cage. That's where he was this morning."

His mother looked at Jessie worriedly. "You don't like rats?"

"Not big ones…I got trapped in a closet with one when I was nine…it took several, large chunks out of me…" Jessie's feet lifted up off the floor and tucked themselves underneath her.

"Oh, he's not that big." Brian's father reassured her. "Only a little bigger than a mouse."

Brian's mother went off again and the conversation diverted to all the places she'd lived, ones she'd yet to visit, and fears yet to be discovered. That was until Brian's mother called out saying she'd found her rat, still in his cage like Brian had said.

A few moments of silence followed, after which Brian's father interjected with, "Have you ever sucked a sweeter dick than mine?"

Jessie looked at him for a moment, not sure if he was serious, before answering. "I've never committed any sexual act."

She felt more than saw Brian look at her with surprise. "Really?!"

"Yes, really." Jessie nodded as she looked up at the clock above their television. "I'd better head home…mum might worry." She looked at Brian's father and smiled politely. "Thank-you for having me." She looked at Brian, smile more…loving. "Today was nice, we should do this again soon."

"You say that a lot. If you hang around me too much, you'll get sick of me." Brian half joked as she stood and he led her to the front door.

Jessie stopped before the door, turning to face Brian for her usual farewell hug. This time, however, she plucked up whatever courage she had and, when he leant forward, kissed him, and her heart leapt skipped a beat when he kissed her back. She pulled back long before she wanted to and, trailing her thumb along his lower lip, replied, "Never."

She pressed her lips once more to his, and ran all the way home!

**...**

**R&R my lovlies!**


	3. Little Horn

**Chapter 3 – Little Horn**

Brian had been standing outside Jessie's house for a little under an hour listening to the insanely good drumming and electric guitar playing coming from inside the house. It was like she was composing a song… and what a song! Brian wondered if he should just leave. Her mother was out, so she couldn't let him in, and Jessie wouldn't be able to hear him over the noise she was making. He turned away from the door and took two steps forward, intending to leave Jessie be for now, when her mother pulled up in the driveway to his left. He watched as Jessie's mother clambered out of the car, looking a little frazzled, carrying way too many grocery bags. She didn't look like any of the other mothers he knew…she dressed like an ex-rock band member!

Making his way over to her, he held out his hands. "Here, let me help." He began, taking two bags she would've dropped before she reached the door. "I'm Jessie's friend, Brian…I came to see her, but she can't hear me."

"A friend?" her mother asked, locking the car as she regarded him carefully. Finally, she smiled at him. "Of course, thank-you, dear. No, she won't hear you when she's practicing down in the basement."

Brian gave a coy smile. "I figured as much." He helped her mother inside with the groceries, still listening to what Jessie was playing. "What's she practicing for?"

"Oh, she wants to be a rock star someday. She's been playing that for months…I don't think she'll ever be happy with that one." Jessie's mother explained as she and Brian dumped the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. "Would you like to go down to see her?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah, is that okay?"

"Of course, dear!" she ushered him out of the kitchen and past several doors. "I thought she only knew young Jayden who's been helping her with Trig and Calculus…" after that, Brian was pretty sure Jessie's mother was only muttering to herself. "A friend! A _male_ friend…well, she always did get on better with boys than girls. Less drama, she says…"

"She's friends with my cousin Chad too…" Brian shrugged as she opened a door at the far end of the house and the sound of the electric guitar became excessively louder; and Brian smiled. He could hear her singing now…lyrics that had more meaning than anything anyone else their age would ever write.

Her voice was carried to them up the stairs, "You were from a perfect world. A world that threw me away today…today… to run away. A pill to make you numb. A pill to make you dumb. A pill to make you anybody else. But all the drugs in this world… Won't save her from herself…"

Brian stood transfixed as images flitted through his mind. He was soon brought back to reality when he heard her mother call out to Jessie. "Jess! You've a friend here to see you, dear!"

The music ceased immediately. There was silence for a moment or two before she actually spoke. "Who?" she called up the stairs.

"Brian…" he nodded at her mother when she looked to confirm that she'd said the right name.

"Oh, hey!" her tone immediately lifted. "Come on down!"

As Brian descended the stairs, he cast his eyes around the basement. It looked like this was her room…there was almost another house down there! Her bed against the far wall, a TV and game controller at the foot of the bed with video and cassette tapes piled around an old, acoustic guitar. His gaze finally found Jessie, sitting on a couch opposite the stairs, putting the guitar she'd been playing back in its stand as she stood and went to sit behind her drum kit.

"I'm leaving the door open, okay honey?" he heard her mother call down to them as he reached the last step.

"Sure, Mum! No worries." Jessie didn't look up for a while, frowning at the snare drum in front of her. When she did look up, she smiled happily at Brian. "Hey…"

**...**

Jessie watched Brian nervously from her seat behind the drums, tinkering with the cymbal.

"I didn't know you could play like that." He nodded towards the couch. "Is that a Kramer 1985 Baretta Reissue?"

Jessie nodded and grinned proudly. "My pride and joy!" she pointed to the acoustic at the foot of her bed. "And that's a Gibson…it was David's."

"Wow…" Brian looked back at her. "You know, I think knowing you can play these makes you even…_sexier_ than before."

Jessie looked down at her shoes, peeking at him through the curtain of her hair as he walked over to her. "_Really_?"

"Yes," Brian replied with a sinful smile as he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms about her waist. He kissed her lightly, whispering against her lips, "_Very_."

Jessie blushed as her mother called out to them both again. "Do you two want anything? I've got fresh cookies!"

Jessie looked back up at Brian. "Did you want any? I can get us sodas if you'd like…or something stronger?" she winked at him as she slid out of his arms and backed towards the stairs.

"Stronger?" Brian frowned in amusement. "Your mum would let _us _drink?"

"Yeah, she's pretty laid back." Jessie replied casually. "What do you like? I'll see if we've got any."

"Colt forty-five?" Brian asked sceptically.

"Stay right there." Jessie smirked and dashed up the stairs. She found her mother in the kitchen. "Hey Mum, do we have any Colt left?"

"Back of the fridge, honey." Her mother replied without thinking. "You two having a drink then?"

"Is that alright?" Jessie asked as she helped her mother put some things in the pantry on her way to the fridge.

"Sure, just leave the door open." Her mother gave her the look that said she knew Jessie and Brian were slightly more than friends.

Jessie smiled bashfully and grabbed two cans of Colt45 from the fridge and went back downstairs. She found Brian sitting cross-legged on her bed reading her saved copies of _Rolling Stone_.

She went and sat at the opposite end of her bed and tossed him a can. "One _Colt Forty-Five_, as requested." She winked at him as they opened their drinks together. "Cheers!"

They were silent for a time, flicking through _Rolling Stone_, occasionally pointing out articles to each other. Eventually, Jessie pulled out her old cassette player and played AC/DC in the background whilst they lounged casually on her bed, her mother occasionally calling out to them.

"Is she really okay with me being down here with you?" Brian finally asked, and Jessie laughed.

"Yeah, she's cool. She just likes to make sure I'm okay…there was a not so good period after David died. But she's glad I've got someone here that I get on with…especially since she's figured out I like you. But, she's just really happy I've got a _friend_."

"Would she mind very much that we were going out?" Brian smirked at her over a copy of _Rolling Stone._

"I think she'd love it actually…" Jessie stared into space, a sinful smile flickering across her face. "I think she assumes we _are_ dating. We _have_ been spending an _awful _lot of time together."

Brian chuckled, tossing the magazine he held to one side. "Good." His eyes glazed over as he crawled down the bed and pulled her under him, silencing her mock squeal of protest with a kiss that took her breath away. Fingers found their way to waists, shoulders and hair as Brian made out with her mercilessly. But, they soon had to curtail their passion.

"If you're going to touch my daughter like that," Jessie and Brian flew apart so fast their heads spun. They both looked towards the stairs in terror, where Jessie's mother was eyeing them both, an amused, motherly smirk plastered across her face. "You'd better be prepared to make an honest woman out of her." They both looked from each other and back to Jessie's mother awkwardly as she continued. "I'm going back to the shops…I forgot cheese."

Jessie nodded, "Okay, Mum…"

Her mother nodded and began to go back up the stairs, but stopped and turned back. "And if I come back and find you both naked-"

"Mum!" Jessie looked at her mother in horror.

"I'm your mother. It's my job to humiliate you in front of your boyfriend occasionally." And, with a wink and a cheeky laugh, her mother left.

Jessie looked at Brian cautiously. "I always believe her when she says that…"

Brian smiled lovingly, cupping her cheek tenderly. "Good," he pulled her forward, whispering against her lips again. "So do I."

**...**

**Do tell me what you think fellow rockers!**


	4. Angel With The Scabbed Wings

**Chapter 4 – Angel With The Scabbed Wings**

"Happy birthday, baby!" Brian grinned at her along with his mother, father, and Chad. He'd made sure today was a surprise. Only her mother wasn't present…she'd had to work…again. He watched as Jessie stared in shock at the scene before her: cake, presents, friends…

"Oh my God!" he watched tears come to Jessie's eyes, her hand fluttering over her heart. "Brian…"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair sweetly. "Don't be mad…your mum told us you hadn't had a party ever…and that you haven't celebrated your birthday since your little brother died…I figured it was time to change that."

"Oh, I'm _so_ not mad…" Jessie muttered as his parents hugged her too. "Thank-you _so very much_ for this…you've no idea what it means to me!"

"Sure we do, sweetheart." Brian's mother smiled and pulled Jessie towards the table. "Now, come on, candles! A wish needs to be made!"

"Oh, I think I've got the perfect one." A sinfully sweet smile crossed Jessie's face as she looked towards Brian and, before she blew out the candles, she mouthed _'I love you'_ to him.

**...**

Jessie was staying at Brian's for her birthday. She'd gotten the okay from her mother the week before…but she certainly hadn't been expecting the surprise that Brian had had waiting for her when they got to his house. Jessie smiled to herself as she lay, completely contented, on Brian's bed, waiting for him to come down.

She heard the door to his basement bedroom close quietly and listened, smiling, to his footsteps as he came down the stairs.

"Mum and dad are asleep." Brian smiled sheepishly.

"Good." Jessie gave him a wicked smile, jumping up and going to her bag. "I've got something for you!"

"Something _for me_?" Brian asked and she heard the implication in his voice.

"Yes." She replied as she turned around holding the wrapped gift she had for him. Jessie sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "This is to say thank-you…and it's a _very_ belated birthday present… I hadn't moved here when you had yours."

Jessie watched nervously as he took the gift from her and, carefully, unwrapped it. She'd given him a painting she'd done of an angel, its arms open in greeting, feathers falling from its wings to reveal darkness beneath.

"It's amazing!" she watched him stare at it, eyes wide. "What does it mean?"

Jessie chuckled lightly. "It's the transformation from ordinary into extraordinary…it's us…scarred by rock and roll…but all the better for it." She rested her head against his shoulder.

"What do you call it?" Brian asked curiously, and she watched him get up and hang it on the far wall.

As he came back to sit beside her again, she replied. "The angel with the scabbed wings…it's _my _gift to you…" she paused, wicked smile back in place. "Well, first gift."

"First gift?" Brian smirked back at her as she moved to straddle his lap.

"Yes…" She muttered softly against his lips. "First." She kissed him gently, nibbling his lower lip.

Much to her delight, Brian kissed her back, only harder, rougher. His long pale hands clutched either side of her face, and what started as a kiss began to evolve into something _much_ deeper. Their tongues began exploring each other's' mouths, his tongue smooth and beautiful, a reflection of the soft danger that lurked behind his enthralling voice. Oh so silky, but could do oh so many wonderful, dirty things.

Brian helped Jessie pull his shirt over his head and she blushed slightly as her eyes wondered over his lean, muscular torso. She tentatively bent her head to nip at his collarbone; smirking wickedly as he groaned and leant his head back. Jessie worked her way up his neck, leaving kisses and small, teasing bites all the way up to his earlobe.

A soft gasp escaped his lips as she whispered into that perfect shell of his ear, "You can have me whatever way you want".

He snapped forward, managing to muster his focus enough to remove Jessie's shirt as well. When he had disposed of the stubborn article of clothing, Jessie reached down to undo his jeans, her hands shaking slightly. Smiling gently, Brian took both of her hands and kissed her palms as if to say "It's alright, I want you to". Jessie took those gorgeous hands of his and placed them on either side of her neck as she reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. This one deeper, slower, and her hands began to move down of their own accord, steady now. He pulled off her bra, unhooking it in one smooth movement, and her jeans, flinging them across the room along with his own. Neither of them caring where as they lay back onto the bed.

Their lips crashed together again, Jessie could feel his cock, hard and hot, against her stomach. She slid back down, slowly breaking the kiss, and pressed her arms together either side of her chest so his cock slid between the valley between her breasts. His eyelids fluttered and his head fell back as he let out a sound that went straight to her core, making her unbearably wet. Jessie wrapped her hand around his length and put her lips around his head in a delicate 'O', licking the pre-cum off the tip. She moved down further, both hands around him now, working up and down.

'_God it's fucking gorgeous, it's like….well…'_ Jessie had nothing to compare it to because nobody had a voice like this man and it made her stomach clench in time with his whimpers.

Brian began moving his hips, fucking into her mouth. Jessie looked up at him; almost unable to handle the way he was looking at her, flushed with admiration and pure, unadulterated desire. He caressed her face with those long fingers as he felt himself inside her mouth. He took a handful of Jessie's hair and tugged. God, she loved it when he did that. She showed her appreciation by squeezing her eyes shut and humming deep in her throat, vibrating around his cock. Brian hissed and pulled Jessie off him, bringing her up to straddle his lap.

They were both breathing hard and fast, his forehead pressed to hers as he growled, "We can't have me cumming first, now can we?"

Jessie gasped as he rolled them both, hovering over her. He kissed her, long and hard, and when he pulled away he had a Cheshire cat smirk all over his face. Jessie realized with a jolt of lust that he was completely in control now and she'd let him do whatever the fuck he wanted. He leant down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking hard, his hand gliding over her belly and down to one of her hip bones, trailing a finger back and forth over the hollow there. Each swipe gets closer and closer to where Jessie wanted him and she squirmed with anticipation. Jessie whimpered in a way that she'd probably be embarrassed about later. "Please, oh god, please."

"God has nothing to do with it…" Brian smirked up at her and Jessie's eyes rolled back into her head when the tip of his finger flicked lightly across her clit. "God you're so wet, so wet for me." He whispered, and she moaned. He kissed his way down her stomach, licking at Jessie's ribs and biting at the place where her thigh met her groin. His fingers were still working her clit as he slid his mouth over and, looking up at Jessie in a way that would make Lucifer blush, flicked his tongue over her clit while his fingers slipped up inside her. Jessie cried out as he pressed his whole mouth against her, his fingers undulating inside her, stroking her walls until she began to black out, squeezing his head between her thighs as she called out his name.

Jessie pulled him by a handful of long, ebony hair back up to her lips, tasting herself on his full lips, his hot hands all over her breasts, hips, neck, arse, back… everywhere.

Barely able to think, she gasped. "I want you …"

He grinned down at her and pressed his body flush with hers, grinding against her and as he bit her neck he all but snarled, "Where do you want me? Tell me where".

Brian's demanding voice made her shiver with delight as she answered. "Inside me, I want you inside me".

Brian needed no second request. He thrust his cock deep inside her. Jessie hadn't thought she could cum so soon after that incredible orgasm he had just given her, but she almost did right then as he pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back into her. He ran his hands along the length of her arms, gently but firmly bringing them up her head. One of his long fingered hands encircled both of Jessie's wrists while the other tormented her with feather light caresses on her nipples, her clit, her mouth.

He picked up speed and let go of her wrists. Jessie moved against him with an urgency that matched his. Crying out as he reached that place deep inside her that made her clench around him. He growled out her name as he buried himself inside her, both going rigid as they came together. Brian sighed into Jessie's neck as they lay there, intertwined, breathing in each other's' scents as they came down from their high. He always smelt sweet with a dark musk underneath, hinting at the sensual danger that went with him wherever he went. Eventually, he slipped out of her and moved behind Jessie, his body moulding itself to hers.

Jessie snuggled into his warm, strong embrace. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy…or this safe. "I love you…"

"You know," Brian muttered, kissing her hair, "I never thought I'd say this to anyone, but…I love you too." Jessie smiled, drifting to sleep in his arms. "Let's leave here."

Jessie rolled over, still in his arms, to look Brian in the eye. "If you hadn't noticed," she smirked. "We're not exactly dressed to go out."

Brian smiled and kissed her forehead. "I meant, leave Canton with me…"

Jessie leant up, whispering against his lips, "Of course." And she kissed him, "Best birthday ever…"

**...**

**Well, there you have it! Another chapter. R&R and rock on!**


	5. Tourniquet

**Chapter 5 – Tourniquet**

Jessie smiled to herself as she walked home that night, her arms laden with groceries. She'd walked to the shops and back for her mother. It had been two months since she and Brian had consummated their relationship. She still blushed at the memory of her first time, closing her eyes as she remembered how he'd promised to take her with him when he left Canton…and she knew she'd follow him anywhere.

Her dreamy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of jeering laughter and the roar of an engine. She looked ahead calmly, eyeing the group of Jocks and Populars as they encroached on her current position. She was only five blocks from home, but they were in her way…and they were drunk. She stopped, frozen momentarily as the car a few of the Jocks were in lurched forward and stopped suddenly. A dare for her to keep walking forward. She'd never done anything to them…

'_Oh, right,' _she thought to herself. _'The dickhead who threw the apple…'_ why they had so much hatred for her all of a sudden she could only guess at…but she figured it was spurred on by far too much alcohol.

"Well, look who it is." One of them jeered.

"Hey, everyone! It's Warner's girlfriend!" another joined in as she moved to the other side of the road, intending to pass by them. "Hey, Goth Girl! Where do you think you're going?!"

Jessie turned to see who'd asked. Yep, as she'd suspected. Top Jock Brendan Pierce. "Home." She replied coldly and turned to leave again.

"Na-uh! We've got a bone to pick with you!" Brendan continued.

Jessie smirked as she yelled over her shoulder. "A bone to pick with me? Or do you mean you've got a boner _for _me?!"

"Bitch, listen here!" one of Brendan's cronies joined in.

"Yeah, that's it." Jessie glared. "Take your hatred of the world out on me. Make your victim my head!"

"We don't like your kind around here!" a random cheerleader shouted at her, followed by several sneers.

"What?" Jessie turned and shrugged. "People with a sense of humour?"

"Enough!" Brendan yelled and several guys made towards her. "Get her!"

Jessie was suddenly very glad she'd chosen her black converse instead of boots today. She took off down the road as they chased her, groceries dropped and forgotten as the car roaring to life again. She heard several people scream get out of the way at several people…but none called her name. the lights behind her grew brighter as the car caught up with her. With a horrified gasp, Jessie knew she wouldn't be able to outrun this.

She looked over her shoulder just as the car slammed into her, the sound of snapping bone ringing in her ears. She flew through the air and crumpled onto the pavement. Screams and shouts filled the air as they all fled, terrified, leaving Jessie to bleed out on the side of the road.

Jessie tilted her head, she could see the porch lights of her house. The momentary numbness wore off…and she screamed. Tears coursing down her face, she saw people running out of their houses towards her. She screamed for help. She screamed for her mother…she screamed for Brian.

She could see her own blood spilling and pooling around her. She could see the misshapen angle of her right arm and her left leg…and she could feel her crushed ribs. Breathing _burned_ her insides. She was vaguely aware of someone holding her hand but their words, like her vision, were stifled.

She could feel herself slipping away. "Brian…"

**...**

**Do R&R people!**


	6. Minute Of Decay

**Chapter 6 – Minute Of Decay**

Brian sat by a hospital bed. A hospital bed that held an unconscious Jessie, and he cried. How could they do this? His own classmates! He heard her breath hitch momentarily and his eyes snapped up, but she normalised again quickly. She'd been like this for two weeks, and it was killing him.

He'd watched her fight for breath through a shattered rib-cage for two weeks, barely leaving her side. Her mother had done the same until he'd told her to go home and get some sleep…that had been four hours ago.

He leant forward, her hand in both of his, and rested his head on the edge of the bed. He didn't know what he'd become if he lost her.

"B…Brian…" His head snapped up at the sound of her soft, broken voice.

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was _awake_. "Hey, I'm here…" he watched her swallow thickly and attempt a small smile for him. "Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"Probably should…" she winced as she breathed in and swallowed again. "Some water wouldn't go amiss either."

"Okay…I'll be _right back_." He assured her as he stood and kissed her forehead. "Hang in there baby." Brian ran, bolting down the corridor, to find a doctor.

**...**

"Okay, you just rest for a moment." The doctor gave Jessie a gentle smile as he turned towards the door. "Sir, would you come with me for a moment, please?"

Brian glanced back at Jessie as she closed her eyes and followed the doctor out into the hall, frowning as the doctor closed the door behind them. "Is she going to be alright?"

Brian's hope deflated as the doctor sighed heavily. "It's a miracle she survived this far. She's got a broken arm and leg, bruised bone, the ribs on her right side are almost completely crushed…and she's bleeding internally." The doctor stopped. "Now that she's woken up, we can take her in for further surgery…but we have to do it soon."

"Then do it!" Brian nearly yelled and the doctor shushed him. "Whatever you need to do to make her better, do it."

"We need permission from her or her next of kin of she's underage." The doctor explained, seeing the desperation in Brian's eyes.

Brian nodded, "She's eighteen. Does that still count as underage?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, if she consents we can have her in surgery today."

Brian opened the door quickly, both he and the doctor walking in and explaining their conversation to Jessie. Brian watched her carefully the whole time, he could tell she was scared but she was also a stubborn and determined, and he breathed a sigh of relief when she agreed and the doctor left to organise her move into surgery.

"You're gonna be okay, Jessie." He smiled, trying to relieve her anxiety, but he knew he was saying it also for himself. "We're gonna leave here…we'll go live in Florida or somewhere warm…sound good?"

Jessie merely smiled a sad smile at him, like she knew something he didn't, and pointed to the box her mother had brought her once she'd heard Jessie was awake. He lifted its contents onto the tray-like table that hovered over her left side and watched as she rifled slowly through the different pieces of paper she'd written on. A strained smiled crossed her features when she found what she was looking for.

"Here," she whispered as she handed the papers to him. "I want you to have these…"

Brian looked through the papers carefully. His eyes widened slightly. Jessie had handed him the lyrics and musical composition of the song she'd been working on…the one she'd never been happy with. "No…Jessie, I can't take this…" Brian tried to hand them back to her. "You…you're giving up too easily…"

"I know you can make it better…" her voice became strained, like she was holding back tears. "I know you'll finish it…you can make it perfect…" she smiled and pushed the papers back into his hands. "Promise me you'll finish it…please…"

Brian steeled himself. "I promise." When he spoke again, his voice broke. "Just please get through this for me…I don't know what I'd do if you…if you…"

"I know." Jessie stated simply, a peaceful smile gracing her features. "You're going to be…_extraordinary_." Brian looked at her in incomprehension, and she smiled. "Sing to me?"

Brian looked at the lyrics in his hand, back at Jessie, then back at the lyrics, and began to sing her song. "There's something cold and blank…behind her smile. She's standing on an overpass…in a miracle mile…" Brian continued to sing as she closed her eyes, smiling peacefully. "Coz you were from a perfect world. A world that threw me away today…today… to run away…" And, as he sang the chorus, he watched the machines go flat-line.

Brian never had, nor would, cry so hard again…

**...**

**R&R pretty please?**


	7. Dried Up, Tied And Dead To The World

**Chapter 7 – Dried Up, Tied And Dead To The World**

Brian watched on blankly as Jessie was laid to rest the following Saturday, a single long-stemmed rose in his hand. He and Jessie's mother threw dirt onto her coffin as it was lowered into the ground and, as they began to cover her; he finally let the tears fall. He waited there as long as her mother.

When everyone else had gone on to the wake, he knelt by her grave as he placed the rose against the headstone. He shook as tears of rage and grief dropped onto the fresh grave. As Brian rose to his feet, he knew the old Brian Warner had died. The man that now stood in his place by Jessie Talon's grave…would be an icon for decades to come.

**...**

Brian lay alone in his bed. It was he, and his parents', last night in Canton, hating the world. He hated his parents for making him move to Fort Lauderdale. He hated everyone he went to school with for hurting Jessie, and he hated God – if he really existed – for taking her away from him after giving him hope she would live.

He'd made it through the darkest places – from haunted houses to high school gyms – and the darkest times – losing Jessie.

'_Jessie…' _his mind wandered back over their time together, and the pain returned.

He'd had bad drugs, worse sex, and no self-esteem to top off losing his girlfriend. That was all behind him now. Now, he had to start all over again. Brian wasn't excited for the move. He just glared at the ceiling, bitter and angry at the world…

**...**

_Several years later…_

The _Last Tour on Earth_ performance was coming to a close. The final notes of _Lunchbox_ played and Marilyn Manson retreated from the stage. He had become extraordinary. The crowd screamed for one more and he smiled. He had one last song for them. He emerged back on stage wearing his long, black coat over his red, leather pants, hat tipped strategically to one side to hide his sad eyes.

He raised the microphone to his lips, and yelled. "You wanted one more!" the crowd screamed and he continued, "So here's one last final song for you guys!" he looked back at the band and nodded solemnly to them. The band struck up _'Coma White'_. "I dedicate this song…to a beloved friend of mine…who sadly passed away when we were both eighteen…this song is for her." The crowd cheered him on again and, picturing Jessie standing below him, staring up at him proudly, he began to sing. "There's something cold and blank…behind her smile. She's standing on an overpass…in a miracle mile…" A tear slid silently down his cheek as he sang. "Coz you were from a perfect world. A world that threw me away today…today… to run away…"

He was Marilyn Manson… and he would sing for Jessie Talon until the day he died.

_Finis'_

**...**

**Whataya think my Beautiful People?**

**R&R!**


End file.
